<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make this Forever by JB120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478050">Make this Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB120/pseuds/JB120'>JB120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffyness, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, angst for 2 seconds maybe, mentions cassanda cillian, post mission adrenalines a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB120/pseuds/JB120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you doing?” Ezekiel asks </p><p>“Better than I was 30 minutes ago. Not sure why Jonesy but you have an oddly calming effect on me when you’re not pissing me off.”</p><p>He huffs a laugh at the nickname, giving him way more butterflies than it had any right to, and says ” happy I could help”</p><p>after the longest week ever the boys have a talk that changes the course of their relationship for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make this Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezekiel opened the door to his apartment and had never felt so relieved. He’s covered in soot and other things he’d really rather not think about. Apparently there is no clean way to stop<br/>
dragons from destroying the greater Boston area. So after days of researching<br/>
(okay Cassandra and Stone researching while Jones worked on finding entry and exit points to the museum the dragons were living under.) </p><p>They finally got the dragon stones back in their rightful places,<br/>
lulling the dragons into another hundred year sleep. That being said it still took 4 days and roughly 8 hours of sleep in total to call it good. </p><p> </p><p>	As soon as he steps in to his spacious 2 bedroom he rents in Portland, Ezekiel drops his bag and beelines it for the shower. Taking off his unacceptably grimy clothes and goes. Stepping in to that shower, just letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles and ridding himself of any evidence that the week even happened, well besides the gigantic bruise on his left side. </p><p>	Leaving the shower Ezekiel finally starts to unwind, he changes into his softest sweat pants and an oversized shirt before heading to the kitchen to get some much needed sustenance, before crashing for what he hopes will be the next 12 hours. As Jones starts compiling what was left in his kitchen into some sort of meal (man he needs to go shopping) he’s left with a PB&amp;J and half a bag of pretzels. As bone tired as his body is, his brain had other ideas, mainly thinking about a certain Cowboy he knows. </p><p>	Stone has been acting weird ever since he got back from Kansas.  He went to help his dad sort out the final bits of paperwork he needed so he could sell the family business. It was no secret Stone’s relationship with his dad was strained, but that didn’t seem to be the reason the Cowboy was so distracted after coming back to the Library. Several times now, Ezekiel has caught Stone just zoning out at his desk looking at old scrolls but really being miles away in his own head. </p><p>Ezekiel would then go up to him and flick his arm until he snapped out of it.</p><p>“Quit it Jones!”</p><p>“No can do cowboy, whats got you so spacey anyway? You’ve been like this ever since you got back from your folks place.” </p><p>Stone straightened his posture and said  “I’m fine Jones.”</p><p>“Seriously Stone, you know if you ever need to talk I’m here, right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah I know its just… not something I can talk about yet, i’m still sorting out my own head.”</p><p>“Okay.. but, day or night i’m here”</p><p>And no matter how many times he’s said that to Stone over the years. He always just looks over to him and gives him this tiny smile that ignites his heart with warmth.</p><p>“Thanks Jones”</p><p>	Its 12:30 am when Jones officially calls it a night, he grabs his phone off the coffee table and walks towards his bed. Just as he’s about to slide into those enticingly soft cozy blankets his phone starts to ring. Jones doesn’t have anyone in his life who would call him in the middle of the night, besides Stone and maybe Cassandra if she’s stuck on an experiment and needs a proper distraction. </p><p>Jones answers on the third ring</p><p>“Hello?” his voice already sounding tired with anticipated sleep.</p><p>“uh- hey Jones, i-i didn’t think you’d answer...”</p><p>“Cowboy, I said i’d be here for you day or night, I don’t go back on promises like that. Whats up? </p><p>Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, no, I’m good. Just can’t sleep figured i’d try my luck and see if it wasn’t just me.”</p><p>Jones perks up at this, saying “ I thought it was just me who sleeps like shit once a really intense mission’s been completed. Fuck adrenaline man.“</p><p>Stone makes a noise thats somewhere between a laugh and a sigh<br/>
“Definitely not just you. My bodies exhausted but my brain is wired ya know?”</p><p>“Do you want to come over?” Ezekiel asks before his mouth could catch up with his brain. There’s a heavy pause on the other end of the line, and then Stone says “ I can be there in like 20 minutes?”</p><p>“I’ll Leave the door unlocked, just come in when you get here.. uh- see you soon?”</p><p>Then Jones hangs up before Jacob can say anything else.</p><p>As Ezekiel waits for Stone to get there, he busies himself with tidying up the living room, then sitting down on the couch to watch some alien documentary, eyes drooping already.</p><p>Soon there’s a knock on the door and then he hears the familiar sound of a door opening a combat boots being kicked off to the side.</p><p>Jacob walks into the apartment looking nervous as all get out and so adorably flustered. Did he just say ADORABLY?? gonna have to analyze that later. Jacob comes over to Jones and plops down on the couch next to him, sitting so close there thighs are flush together.</p><p>Ezekiel is discovering that he really doesn’t mind the warmth or the solid feel of Jake next to him. It’s comforting in a way he didn’t even know he needed. Ezekiel turns to look at Jake, head resting on the back of the couch. Jake looks right back at him even when a slight blush starts to tint the cowboys face.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Ezekiel asks </p><p>“Better than I was 30 minutes ago. Not sure why Jonesy but you have an oddly calming effect on me when you’re not pissing me off.”</p><p>He huffs a laugh at the nickname, giving him way more butterflies than it had any right to, and says ” Happy I could help”</p><p>Suddenly Jakes soft smile is gone and he’s fixing Ezekiel with a look he can’t quite decipher. Jake is turning his body towards him, disconnecting Ezekiel from that warmth he has already grown<br/>
so fond of. There’s a long moment where they just stare at each other. Waiting to see who will talk first. Jake cracks.</p><p>“Zeke…. when I was home everyone was asking about you, how you’re doing, when are you coming back with me to visit. It-it made me realize how much you were there for me last year when my Grandpa passed. You came with me even though you didn’t have to, you didn’t know<br/>
anyone there besides me... I was so sure people were going to find you too loud or too sarcastic.” </p><p>He chuckles at that, not finding it in him to be offended or argue that he is indeed nothing but awesome of course everyone was gonna love him. </p><p>”But there you were worming your way into everyones hearts. It got me thinking that we’ve come such a long way from when we were first starting out as librarians... all those dumb fights we used to have, all the glares and eye rolls and empty threats. I was trying to pinpoint the moment that..things shifted for us but it happened too gradually. One day I wanted nothing to do with you and the next I was worried if you didn’t txt me 20 times a day” Stone lets out another quiet laugh.</p><p>Ezekiel doesn’t know where this is going, but he does know the exact moment their relationship shifted. </p><p>   They were coming back from an eventful day in Norway putting some very rude ice trolls back into their sacred cave, and Stone had slipped on a patch of black ice. Before he knew it he was diving for Jacob pulling him towards himself so he didn’t fall over the cliffs edge. Jones was so worried about Jake he wouldn’t even let go of him for a full minute after he was safely on solid ground. Something must have shown on his face that day because Jakes face softened to a look of shock and appreciation at Ezekiel, for saving him from some serious damage so easily. After that moment it seemed they were more in sync, more aware of each other and their feelings. Sure they still bickered but there was no real bite to it anymore.</p><p>“Jones what I’m trying to say is- I really like you. and I can’t picture my life without you in it, and going home..seeing how you won over so many of my friends and extended family..well it just made me realize that I want you there, by my side, in all aspects of my life. Not just work, but also just everyday things. Everything’s better with you in it Jonesy” </p><p>“Jake..” Jones says cause in the moment words were really hard.</p><p>“I know, that was a lot. I should probably g-“</p><p>Ezekiel pulls at Jakes flannel pulling him back to his side, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a light squeeze.</p><p>“Hey, please don’t leave”</p><p>Jake sighs saying,“Listen I just need you to know that- I want this. I want a life with you, and I don’t want to hide anything from you.. look I understand completely that this is a crazy leap of faith and you might not even be attracted to men...but I had to tell you.”</p><p>Ezekiel takes a moment to really take Jake in, his rumbled hair, his soft flannel and joggers, the equal parts hope and fear in his eyes. And Ezekiel just knows. He knows that he loves him, would do anything for him, anything to make his eyes light up, for that big genuine grin take over his face. Suddenly it feels like the easiest thing in the world to lean over and kiss the cowboy like he’s always wanted to. </p><p>	As soon as their lips touch its electric, Stone has a moment where he doesn’t move, doesn’t react at all. And just when Ezekiel is starting to feel like he read this entire conversation the wrong way, he feels strong hands wrap around his shoulders and then they are off. Kissing like nothing else in the world mattered, like their entire lives have lead them to this point. In a way it had.</p><p>	And then the contact just wasn’t enough, without breaking the kiss Ezekiel moves one of his legs over Jakes and is firmly planted in his lap, that little action seemed to be the green light Jake was looking for cause now the kiss wasn’t as tender, now it was all heat, and teeth, and tongues. </p><p>Ezekiel thinks he could stay like this for the rest of his life, running one of his hands through Stone’s soft hair, while the other is focused on mapping out every muscle in Jakes back. </p><p>Jake makes this little sound that shoots tingles all down Jones spine. A warmth was building in the pit of his stomach he had never felt before. He was so enthralled by Jakes touches and kisses that when he 
starts to make his way down Ezekiels neck it just becomes too much. Too much heat, too many sensations and somehow still not enough.</p><p>“Cowboy.” he says in a gentle whisper, the nickname making Stone stop his ministrations and pull back to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Not that i’m not loving this new development, but… I can’t have this be a one off. Fuck, I like you so much I don’t think I could handle knowing what it's like being so close to you and then having that taken away. So if this is something you- need to get out of your system I don’t think I’m that guy...”</p><p>Jake is looking at him with the fondest expression and he feels heat start to rise to his cheeks, looking away before he see’s the inevitable shift from “ about to have my dirty way with you to “you’re right this was a mistake”.</p><p>But then Jake gently takes his chin in his hand and lifts his head up so they're eye to eye.</p><p>“Jones, were you not listening when I told you I want this to be forever? Cause I do. I-i’ve never felt this way about someone, and truthfully I don’t think I ever will again. If you’re in this, I’m with you all the way. For the long haul. Fuck..that was so cheesy” He finishes with a self deprecating chuckle.”</p><p>	During Jakes entire speech Jones’ eyes have gotten wider and his heart starting racing more than he even thought was possible or healthy. Then he’s just laughing this happy infectious laugh,<br/>
so much love showing in his eyes that Jake has no choice but to kiss him again, pouring all his love and admiration for this beautiful amazing man in to it. After they’ve broken apart for air, Zeke pushes Jakes hair back out of his face, he just holds him there for a second before saying “ I think we can make forever happen. Granted its gonna be tough working together, on top of having a new relationship but I know you’re no quitter and I’m way to selfish to ever give you up now that i’ve got you. So lets do this.” 
</p><p>Meanwhile Jakes practically on the verge of tears thinking “this is it, I found my person. “</p><p>Ezekiel slowly lifts his body off of Jakes and once he’s properly standing shaking out some of those stiff muscles he grabs the cowboys hand and slowly pulls him to his bedroom. It takes Stone a second to realize where their going but when he does he wraps his arms around the thief and chuckles into the back of his neck adding a sweet kiss before saying simply “Take me to bed Jonesy”</p><p>And Ezekiel does just that. They are both way to exhausted from this weeks event and all the emotions they just poured out to each other to do more than some serious making out and then some equally serious cuddling. Turning off the light Ezekiel Jones realizes that this week might be the best one of his life. Well at least so far, he has a feeling things will only get better from here. </p><p>Sure they have the team to tell and its going to be tough navigating both being Librarians and being together but for the first time in a long time he’s ready to put in the work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fic. I hope whoever still is in this fandom likes it! comments would be great but also I just hope it puts a smile on your face.</p><p>p.s feel free to to tell me if there are any mistakes grammatically and what not. My friend was gonna help me edit but i'm an impatient asshole and couldn't wait to post </p><p>-J</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>